star wars knights of the old republic: changed
by Kitsune No Sennin
Summary: we know the story of kinghts of the old republic but how would it unfold if a certain ninja was there


**Read authors note at bottom**

Star wars knights of the old republic: a different tale

Milo star **(1) **sliced at the guard droid while his droid t3-m4 shot at it with some blaster pistol's and his 'commander' the Jedi Bastila stabbed at it with her lightsaber despite what most would think the droid was actually very skilled at dodging

After a few minutes the droid was destroyed and the door to the elevator open the turrets nearby having been shut down by t3. They were currently in the sith military base on taris. Now if you were a sith this wouldn't be a problem but they were the republic. The main enemy of the sith.

Their ship the 'Endar Spire' had been ambushed and eventually destroyed during a patrol. Taris was currently on a quarantine to prevent Bastila, their target in the ambush, from escaping the planet

As the elevator brought them farther up Milo mused on the events since his rough landing. Becoming the now famous mysterious stranger in the dueling ring, Dealing with all the local bounties, meeting the twi'lek mission vao and the wookie zaalbar, becoming swoop champion thus ending a gang war in favor of the hidden beks and rescuing Bastila at the same time and last gaining this mission from the mandalorian enforcer Canderous Ordo to gain the sith launch codes so they could sneak past the quarantine.

Finally the elevator came to a stop signaling that they had reached the governor's quarters stepping out of the elevator the three stepped up to the door mentally preparing for the fight ahead. The governor was most likely stronger than any other sith on planet. After steeling their nerves they opened the door.

The door opened to reveal a man sitting in a meditation position faced from the door presumably with his eyes closed. Suddenly the man spoke, "I presume you have a reason to interrupt my meditation?" the voice was not indignant like most would expect from a sith but instead held a calm about it that immediately confused Milo.

Though Bastila it would appear was not confused at all for as soon as the man finished speaking she rushed at him lightsaber already drawn and swung down intent on finishing the man life.

Though the only thing that happened was the sound of lightsaber vs. lightsaber as a red saber appeared to guard the mans back. "Ah Bastila Shan I had heard rumors you were on planet but I didn't believe it" the man stood up and forced Bastila away with a simple motion.

His eyes opened noting each person. Bastila had already risen from the floor and it seemed they had broken in using a t3 unit. His eyes journeyed to the man in the middle he appeared to be wearing some sort of echani fiber suit and wielded a prototype vibroblade though it bore some modifications that he took note of.

His eyes journeyed to the mans face and widened at what they saw recognizing the mans features easily. So with such a big surprise he did the only thing he could do in this situation.

He laughed

And laughed

And laughed some more

Till tears came from his eyes

The tense situation that had been building up was utterly destroyed by this single act.

After what felt like forever, the man stopped laughing and wiped a tear from his blue eyes. For some reason Milo felt a stirring inside of him when this happened a feeling of déjà vu. The man interrupted his thoughts once more; "you and your Jedi have a great sense of irony using him of all people in your army and in your battalion. When I ordered the attack I knew you were there but not my dear old friend."

Finally Milo spoke, "what do you mean by 'old friend'?" the man presumably smiled as he wore a mask. "ah you don't remember do you I figured as much concerning what happened. Let me make things clear for you-" he was interrupted by Bastila dashing at him swinging her lightsaber at him once again.

Jumping back to avoid the deadly weapon the sith landed soundlessly on the floor and used the force to push Milo and t3 out of the room and forced the door closed leaving him and Bastila alone.

"It has been such a long time eh Bastila" the sith said still smiling behind his mask. "Indeed it has…Naruto" she replied, "I have not seen you since my mission to capture Revan I was certain you had died back on the ship." "You underestimate me my dear just I have you and your council. I had never imagined you would use my own master against me. You Jedi and your attempts at humor no matter I believe it is time for our abilities to do the talking" Naruto responded.

At the end of his sentence he shot lightning at her she barely got her hands up in time to absorb the lightning and shoot it back. "Impressive you have improved but lets see how long you can keep up" Naruto said as he drew an orange lightsaber and rushed Bastila. She immediately blocked a slash intended for her chest with her lightsaber engaging in a saber lock with her deadly opponent.

After breaking away they began a deadly dance of saber combat Naruto's speed and strength against Bastila's double bladed style and hints through the force. After five minutes of the combat Naruto skidded back away from Bastila

"you really have improved you did a good job facing me and I rather would like to see Revan again after you leave this planet." Naruto said tossing a data pad with the launch codes on them to her

Bastila face was one of surprise as she deftly caught the codes. "why are you helping us" she asked. At this Naruto frowned, "I thought it was obvious. Revan is far stronger then Malak. He deserves to be on the throne not that traitor. I am merely speeding up the process."

"What process?" Bastila asked. At this Naruto chuckled, "did you really think your oh so powerful council could wipe away the memories of one of the strongest force sensitive to ever live. He will regain his memories your presence has started the long process but I grow tired of waiting for my lord I will ensure that he returns soon."

Without another word Naruto disappeared and the doors opened. Milo and t3 quickly rushed inside "what happened?" Milo asked. Bastila turned to him "it was nothing I was able to get the codes let's leave." Milo merely nodded "just remember Bastila we will be talking about this later."

With that they departed headed to the lower city to talk with Canderous the mandalorian.

**Hours later**

Naruto stood on the bridge of the leviathan looking down on Taris along with Malak. Malak was glaring hatefully at the planet knowing that Bastila was somewhere on its surface. The silence was broken by the sound of a door opening and footsteps toward the head of the bridge once they stopped Naruto heard a voice, "you summoned me lord Malak." It was the voice of one Saul Karath the greatest admiral in the fleet.

"the search for Bastila is taking to long" Malak's mechanical voice said, "we can not risk her escaping Taris destroy the entire planet." He finished the sentence with a sweeping motion of his arms.

Saul stepped back in surprise. "The entire planet lord Malak?" he asked fearfully "but there are billions of people on Taris. We would be slaughtering countless innocent civilians not to mention are own men still on the surface." Saul said trying to prevent the destruction of the planet.

Malak swiftly turned around at that glaring hatefully down at the man and easily towering over him "your predecessor made the mistake of questioning my orders admiral surely you are not so foolish as to make the same mistake." Malak threatened.

Saul backed up holding his hands up in a shaky placating gesture "of-of course not lord Malak I will do as you command." At this he straightened up "but it will take several hours to position the fleet."

"then I suggest you begin immediately. you are dismissed admiral" Malak said. Saul left without another word. Naruto merely frowned at what had just happened, "Malak" he said being the only one who could address him like that with out getting viciously disassembled

Malak turned to Naruto who continued his sentence, "this is a bad move on your part destroying Taris will cause a hole in the force that will not be healed for a very long time." Malak merely glared at him before responding, "Do not lecture me Naruto! I am the lord of the sith! Nothing will stop me in my goal of galactic conquest."

Naruto merely narrowed his eyes opting not to end the new dark lord then and there knowing that it was his master's revenge to take not his. He walked out of the bridge and quickly departed to his custom fighter the "_death's grip" _quickly taking off and waiting for the eventual arrival of Bastila and Revan

**Hours later**

Milo star watched tensely as they ran the sith blockade. They had barely escaped Taris before it was bombed into annihilation they had uploaded the codes hopefully the sith didn't figure out who they were.

His hopes however where crushed when the alarms sounded and Bastila ordered him to the gun turret apparently the sith didn't buy it and they were being chased by fighters.

So he rushed off hoping to buy some time so they could jump to hyperspace

**With Naruto**

Naruto watched emotionlessly as the _ebon hawk_ destroyed any sith fighters that approached it he was outside of its scanners so they wouldn't find him that and they seemed to busy trying to jump hyperspace. Which they did a couple seconds later.

Thankfully Naruto had a device installed on his fighter that tracked a hyperspace route according to his computer they were headed to Dantooine. He smirked as he thought to himself _"hmph fools they think the enclave there is safe I don't know why they think its hidden anyone who lives on Dantooine knows where it is"_

He then disappeared tracking the _ebon hawk_

**In orbit of Dantooine**

Naruto's ship remained in the outer space of Dantooine. He had identified the ebon hawk landing moments after he arrived. He smirked and activated his cloaking device as he pulled in for a landing. He landed in a random place on Dantooine's field nearby the Jedi enclave and after hopping out of his seat he began his search for his old master

**Author's notes**

**Sorry about just popping this up but I couldn't write for any other fics as I have been playing KOTOR 1 and couldn't help it. Also sorry about it being short but the end was tough to write . also a little guide on how I review**

**Now when I review a story I typically say things like "good job" and stuff now that doesn't mean that's all I say I also tend to point out plot ideas that I like and any hilarious scenes in the fic and for those of you who don't have a profile here I do have anonymous reviewing on so you guys can give input too**

**Glossary**

**1. my name for Revan in this fic**


End file.
